


Acension

by Into_darkness18



Series: Stargate Mini-Fics [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Acension, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Torture, Violence, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_darkness18/pseuds/Into_darkness18
Summary: after eli wallace died on destiny, he ascends and goes through actual hell





	Acension

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was a bright blue sky. He didn't feel any pain, but fear was already lashing across his body, like a burning hot whip or chains wrapped so hard around him he couldn't breathe. He'd almost forgotten what a bed felt like, how soft it was, so he felt a little nauseated by the feeling.

"Relax, Mr Wallace." Eli fully freaked out then, gasping and shoving himself backwards until he fell off the bed onto the grass he hadn't noticed around him until then. The man who spoke, a rather young looking man aith dark hair, honey brown eyes and moles dotted all over his face was leaning over the edge of the bed Eli had just fallen of. The sharp jarr of pain that came with his elbow coming into contact with the ground refocused him, but he was still fearful.

"W-what? W-who?" Eli for once, had no idea what to say.

"My name is Malachai, but you can call me Kai." He introduced himself. "Why are you on the floor?"

"You scared me." Eli admitted.

"I'm sorry." Kai looked genuinely sad he'd scared him.

"I guess i'm a little traumatised, from, you know..." Eli trailed off, accidentally thinking about it and flinching.

"Yeah." Kai nodded seriously. "We wanted to apologise about that."

"What?" Eli blinked.

"When you ascended. My father was the watcher of Destiny. He helped build it, many millions of years ago. After he ascended, he would periodicaly check on his ship and when your people took up a permanent residence on the ship, he kept a close eye on your people." Kai suddenly looked sad. "He was visiting the Milky Way when the Sangral was activated. I was here. He and a couple thousand others died, and your soul got snatched up by the Orici."

"That was her?" Eli whispered, horrified. That horrifiying laugh echoed through his mind, desparate and disgusting and made him shiver with disgust.

"Come on." Eli reluctantly let Kai help him up, ghost pain radiating up his arm at the contact. Eli sat back down on the bed, but Kai could see the tension and fear in his eyes. "You do not need be afraid, Eli. You are safe here."

"How can i believe that?" Eli asked shakily. "How do i know this isn't some hallucination from her?" God, he couldn't even say her name without fear.

"Morgan Le Fay destroyed Adria." Kai said simply. "Her ascended form was forced back to human and was imprisoned in the nowhere plains."

"Oh." Eli vividly remembered the nowhere plains. He'd spent time there, hurting, screaming, dying again and again. Except he was ascended and not evil, and she was forced human and evil reincarnate. "How long?" Kai immediately knew what he meant, because he looked grim.

"You were prisoner for 1 year, 5 months and 15 days. It took myself and Lucius 1 year to piece your soul back together without leaving you irreprably damaged. Unfortunately, the memories of your imprisoment will forever hurt you." Kai looked upset by that, like he wished he could change that. "We tried, but the memories are far to strong."

"At least you tried." Eli shrugged, looking at the soft sheets underneath him. "Can we visit Destiny? I want to make sure my friends are okay."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Kai nodded. "We just need to visit the council." Eli frowned.

"How many Ancients survived the Sangral?" Somehow Eli just knew things he didn't before, and vaguely recalled being Ascended meant you had the potential knowlege of the universe.

"20 that we know of." Kai admitted, frowning. "The twenty on missions that meant we were either in Pegasus, Ida, Andromeda or spread out across the galaxies Destiny went."

"Alright." Eli could understand that. "I'm sorry about your people, by the way."

"We've had time to acclimate." Kai shrugged, and climbed from his place on the bed. "Come. Lucius wishes to see you."

The place Kai led Eli was huge, looked like a small castle. The council chambers were surprisingly not that big compared to the other rooms they had passed, seemed more cosy than he'd thought. There was a long table in the middle of the room, one that held many chairs. Most were empty, probably were once filled with the now long gone ancients.

"Mr Wallace." Eli looked away from the table, and was greeted with a tall dark skinned man with grey hair. He was wearing clothes similar to what Eli and Kai were, long linen white trousers, bare feet, a baggy grey shirt tucked in and vambraces on their wrists. "It is an honour to meet you."

"It is?" Eli was confused, and the older man frowned.

"You ascended without the help of any ancient." Lucius said, explaining. "No human has done that in a few thousand years."

"No i didn't." Eli shook his head, now seriously confused. "I spoke to a man, called himself Merlin but had the face of someone from earth i vaguely knew before i left. He told me one night, a few days before the life support was to turn off. He told me, that i was important, that i had to survive."

"Oh no." Lucius looked surprised, and Kai gulped. "Merlin. We had no knowlege of his ascention."

"Oh he isn't." Eli shook his head. "He's part of the man we know as Daniel Jackson."

The council approved Eli's trip to Destiny, was to be accompanied by Kai and Lucius who were to take notes of how badly damaged the ship had become in the years of its sleep. No lights were on when they appeared on the Observation Deck, and Eli visibly paled.

"Oh shit." He breathed. "It's not been three years. Why are we out of ftl?"

"We can get more information in the control room." Lucius said.

"We have to stop by my quarters first." Eli lead them through the ship, the creaking of the ancient ship soothing his mind and holding back the flashbacks from his torture. They arrived at his quarters, and Eli went over to the dark console. "I set up a program to monitor all important activities within the ship a few weeks after we got here. It filters through this console and the one in the gate room."

"This is ingenius." Kai said in awe.

"Math prodigy." Eli said smugly. The console came online as soon as he put his hand on the screen. Eli's smile fell when the data came up on the screen, and he cursed. "Destiny is completely out of power."

"How far did the ship make it?" Kai asked.

"Almost the entire way there. But its still a 300 year drift." Eli stood up from his console and directed them through the halls. Lucian looked over to Kai.

"Should we remind him of the non-interference rule?"

"Do you want to tell him he isn't aloud to help his family?" Kai asked back.

"Ah, no." Lucian shook his head. The two ancients followed him through the ship to the control room, noting in their heads the significant damage their ship has undergone.

"Listen, i know your people have a non-interference rule." Eli rambled, Kai and Lucian exhanging a look behind him. "But if you'll hear me out, i think i have a way around that."

"We're listening."

As it turned out, Eli's plan was actually rather simple. All he would need is a Mark-10 Naquadah generator from earth, which didn't push the laws of non interference since it was technology that already existed. Since there were so few ancients left, Lucian gave Eli permission to talk to General O'Neill and Doctor Jackson, who he'd been told were on Atlantis.

Opening his eyes, Eli found himself standing in the halls of the ancient city, standing directly in front of none other than Jack O'Neill, who looked rather stunned.

"Uh, hi." Eli said awkwardly. "I'm Eli Wallace."

"Yeah, i remember." O'Neill nodded. "What can i do for ya? Better yet, how the hell did you get here?"

"Ah, see that's a funny story." Eli chuckled, but it lacked any humor and sounded forced. "But i'd rather not go into it. I'm here because i need help."

O'Neill called a meeting, and Eli soon found himself standing in the middle of one of the smaller conference rooms with Colonels Carter and Sheppard, Doctors Beckett, McKay and Jackson, Major Lorne and General O'Neill.

"So you ascended?" Daniel asked. "Without assistance?"

"That's correct." Eli lied slightly. He'd been told not to give the specifics behind Jackson helping Eli ascend, so he was agreeing. "Look, there are a total of 20 ancients left in the higher plains that have been accounted for."

"Oh god." Carter paled. "The Sangral went off too early, didn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Eli nodded. "You successfully took out the Ori, but the Ancients who were in the Milky Way were suddenly gone as well. The oldest of the Ancients were in Pegasus, and one was on Destiny and 5 of them were in the home galaxy."

"You're shaking." Lorne spoke up, noticing the shaking of Eli's hand. Eli hid his hands behind his back, hising his unease with a fake smole.

"I'm fine. So anyway, i'm here to ask a favour."

"You need a favour?" McKay asked sceptically.

"Yep. 16 hours ago Destiny fell out of hyperspace 3000 lightyears short of the next galaxy. We're out of power, and drifting. I'm hoping i can borrow a naquadah generator."

"What for?" Carter asked.

"If i can get enough power to the Stasis chambers, i can direct every ounce of power to the ftl drive and make a short jump. The jump will get the destiny within 300 lightyears of the nearest star, and with the sublight at full power, we should only fall 5 months and 16 days over scedule."

"McKay?" Jack looked over at the scientist.

"Are you sure your calculations are sound?" McKay asked the boy genius.

"Asended being, remember?" Eli said amused. "But yes, i'm sure. I promise."

"He's never been wrong before, General." McKay admitted reluctantly.

"Alright then." O'Neill decided. "McKay, show Mr Wallace to the Naqudah generator. And Mr Wallace, when the Destiny gets to the next galaxy, in 8 months and 3 weeks, i'd like to talk with you."

"Of course." Eli nodded. He followed the scientist out, and they got to work.

14 hours later Eli was sitting in the higher plains, back in the place he woke up.

"Is everything alright?" Kai asked, joining Eli on the grass. "You seem sad."

"The two people i love are alone in the dark on a spaceship. And i can't wake them up, and i really need a hug from Matt right now." Eli sighed. "He gives really good hugs, you know?"

"I'm sorry." Kai offered, but Eli waved him off.

"So how long have you been ascended?"

"I acsdended when i was 17, before the fall of Atlantis' sister ship Triana twelve million years ago. But i decended and lived on earth for 22 years back in 1990. I was apart of a werewolf pack, yeno?" Kai chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Eli asked with a raised brow.

"Yep. My best friend, Scott. He was turned when we were 16, and later he became this big shot true alpha. I was in love with this beautiful redhead, Lydia. God, she was smart, like you and Sheppard smart. And my female best friend was this hunter, Allison. Anyway, when i was 22, i was killed by a newbie hunter. It was a freak accident, but Oma helped me re-ascend and she let me say goodbye. I havent seen them since."

"How long ago was that?" Eli asked.

"7 years, maybe."

"Ever think about going back?" Eli asked. "You know, before the fall?"

"A few times." Kai admitted. "I did watch over them, inbetween my ancienty duties. Scott has a son and a daughter, Stiles and Danielle McCall, with Malia Tate. Lydia never married, but we had a daughter she named after Allison. The rest of them were in college, and Kira was still with the skinwalkers last i checked and Derek was riding with the Winchester's angel friend Castiel."

"You were heavily involved, huh?" Eli mused. "Like, we had our own supernatural comunites in my town, but there was no real way to tell the difference. It didn't really matter anyway."

"True that." Kai agreed. "Now come on, you have a lot to learn and only 8 months and 3 weeks to do it."

"Alrighty then."

Exactly 8 months and 3 weeks later, Eli Wallace opened his eyes to find himself standing in General O'Neill's office, the older man no longer jumping out of his skin at his sudden appearence like he had the first few times Eli had shown up.

"Did you make it?" Was the first thing Jack asked.

"We did." Eli nodded. "I've plotted a course for Destiny to take us to the first habitable star in the galaxy. When she refuels in 8 hours, i'll start waking up the senior staff."

"And you?" Jack leant back in his chair, and Eli took a moment to take in his complection. He looked older, had definetly finished graying and had aging lines on his forehead, around his mouth and eyes. But he still looked to be in good shape, which was good all things considering. "Are you going to de-ascend?"

"Lucian has informed me that i don't have to." Eli admitted. "But, i don't think its right. I was meant to die 4 years ago, and yet here i am. I have a chance to be with the people i love, again. Wouldn't you take that chance if you were given it?"

"I already did." Jack agreed. He couldn't do anything but. "How much of the knowlege are you aloud to keep?"

"Kai has informed me that due to their trust in me, my brain function will be raised from the normal capacity by 16%."

"Wow." Jack sat back, impressed.

"As for knowlege, well. I think i'm gonna stick with math, you know?"

"Yeah, i know." Jack said in amusement, his eyes twinkling.


End file.
